


1°C

by Lin_qwq



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_qwq/pseuds/Lin_qwq
Summary: *金城店長x工讀生祥生*咖啡相關部分若有錯誤請務必告知作者，謝謝!!!
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 8





	1°C

金城碧海是一間咖啡廳的店長。  
網路上對他這間店的宣傳大同小異，就是...Poker Face的男店長，咖啡很好喝，價格算在平價的範圍，若是想看看這位帥帥的店長可以在平日去，因為店裡的員工僅有他一人，因此一天的接客量很有限云云。

對於接客量有限這件事，金城本人倒不怎麼在意，畢竟客人有限他才能將每一杯咖啡做好，直到認識的大學學長佐藤過來喝咖啡時，語重心長的對他說了一句:  
「一個人是有極限的，你不可能面面俱到。」  
金城聽是聽進去了，奈何他一直很忙，沒時間在網上散布需要人手的消息。直到某天他在忙碌時，一個不慎將咖啡豆灑地上，自己踩到也就罷了，但踩到後摔倒、連帶手上那杯咖啡一起灑在身上可就不太好了...他當晚就去網上發出招募啟事，需要一位性別男、學歷不拘，工作時間為每日下午一點到晚上九點的工讀生。

隔幾天後，一個看上去比自己小一些的男生在他的營業時間來了。  
背著黑色小包包，帶著貝雷帽，帽沿邊緣露出一點點淡金的髮絲。他坐在吧檯，思索許久後跟金城點了杯美式咖啡，像小狗的眼讓金城怔了一會才接過點單。  
「請問，你就是這家店的老闆嗎?」  
在製作咖啡途中，男生小小聲地詢問著金城。金城點了點頭，將杯子放在咖啡機下接咖啡，然後將一杯水遞給對方：  
「是的，我是這家店的老闆，金城碧海。」  
「那...請問還需要工讀生嗎？」  
伴隨著詢問，男生左右張望了下，店裡頭百分之九十九都是女性，男性的比例只有1%—也就是他和金城。金城一怔，仔細端詳對方的臉龐許久，在杯子盛滿咖啡時，有些猶豫的開口：  
「你滿18了嗎？」  
「...我23歲了。」  
「抱歉，我沒有別的意思，只是你看上去很年輕，所以我有點好奇...」  
見男生有些不悅，金城認認真真的道了歉，還附上一個鞠躬：  
「我不是故意的，希望你別放在心上。」  
「...沒關係。那，請問我能來這裡工作嗎？」  
從小包包裡掏出一張對折的單子，男生用雙手捧著遞給金城，他伸手接過，順便將對方的咖啡放到桌上。  
「這是你點的冰美式。」  
將那張紙攤開，金城不意外的發現這是張簡便的履歷表，他不看名字，先看對方的履歷，對方從舞團的伴舞到便利商店的店員都有做過，他往上看名字。  
名字的那欄，填著大平祥生。  
「那個...請問有沒有牛奶...」  
反射性的應了聲「有」，金城回身倒了牛奶，要遞給聲音的主人時，才瞥見坐在吧台的大平一臉苦。  
「...是你要牛奶？」  
「...嗯。」  
盯著對方因為苦而皺在一起的眉頭，金城啞然失笑，將那杯冰美式拿走，換了一杯冰巧克力給他。  
「不喜歡喝苦的，幹嘛點冰美式？」  
「...就感覺要點咖啡才對...」  
彷彿看到一隻可憐兮兮的小狗兒，耳朵垂下的模樣，金城從口袋掏出一把鑰匙，放在大平面前。  
「？」  
「明天開始上班，時間從下午一點到晚上九點，我負責關門，你負責開門...請問怎麼稱呼你？」  
「...叫我祥生好。」  
抬頭看金城，大平的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角微微上揚，莫名的有些...可愛。  
金城的心跳不自覺的漏了一拍。

*

大平成了店內的工讀生後，僅僅一週就將該學的都學會，唯一沒法拿捏得宜的是煮咖啡的溫度。  
店裡的咖啡除了使用咖啡機的Espresso外，也有純手工的手沖式咖啡，Espresso 畢竟主要是靠咖啡機，大平掌握的快，但手沖式就不一樣了。  
手沖式咖啡很容易因沖煮者控制而有不同，金城有考過咖啡師執照，很清楚怎麼做能將偏差值控制在一定範圍內，但大平就不一樣了。  
他沖煮的方式能做到的跟金城一模一樣，可對熱水的溫度掌握卻不行，靠著溫度計的扶助也會有偏差，而手沖式咖啡的溫度若偏差太多，咖啡的味道會改變。  
從大平學會後到現在，最容易會偏差適宜溫度上下5°左右，這對身為咖啡師且自我要求高的金城，是不能接受的。  
可是他又狠不下心去罵人家，可憐兮兮的小狗兒抬頭看他，眼睛還濕漉漉的，太具殺傷力了。

「那就是你新找的工讀生？」  
佐藤聽聞他找到人，利用工作的午休時間跑過來瞧瞧，一瞧不得了，對著金城就是連發砲彈的感嘆。  
「長得很好看，特別可愛。」  
「不要用可愛形容他，他會生氣。」  
說是這麼說，但金城心底給大平的標籤也是可愛。佐藤嘖了聲，晃著手中的外帶咖啡：  
「他工作怎麼樣啊？」  
「嗯...還可以。」  
因為煮咖啡總有5°C的偏差就說人家做得不好，金城做不到...即使心底很介意，但還是做不到。  
「少來這套，你老實說，到底好還是不好？」  
「好。」  
扳起Poker Face 看著佐藤，對方死死的盯著他，過了一會才無奈的攤手：  
「你這張臉一擺出來，連絲毫的破綻都沒有...不過他做的好，你沒有問他有無考慮轉正職嗎？」  
「他才來一週。」  
「好吧...話說回來，今天的咖啡味道好像偏酸一點？」  
「...錯覺。」  
「你又這個臉！」  
費了九牛二虎之力送走喋喋不休的佐藤，金城看著在泡咖啡的大平，走到熟客的桌旁稍稍聊了會天。  
「今天的手沖...我不知道怎麼說，但感覺不太對。」  
熟客A舔了舔嘴唇，有些苦惱的皺著眉，似是在想該怎麼說哪裡不同。熟客B拍了下手，開口：  
「這麼說吧，以前的咖啡就像是七分熟的牛排，七分熟牛排是適宜且好吃，而現在的牛排像是在全熟跟五分熟中間跳。」  
「中間跳？」  
「五分熟的香味僅剩七分熟的一半，吃了卻不會唇齒留香，吃得到原汁原味，沒有滿足感；全熟的香味跟七分熟差不多，更加不好咀嚼，肉沒有味道，需要靠著醬料去調適。」  
金城嗯了聲，一邊是大平一邊是咖啡師的天秤變得有些不平衡。  
熟客B見他這樣，眨了眨眼，好奇道：  
「店長平時不會問，是怎麼了嗎？」  
「...沒什麼的，希望兩位能好好放鬆。」  
往後台走去，金城思考著那個比喻，跟相對的意思。  
五分熟，跟全熟嗎？  
「...祥生，今晚下班後，能在店裡再待一會嗎？」  
端著一杯巧克力進休息室的大平聞言，不禁愣了下，轉頭過去看金城。金城垂頭不去看他的眼，試圖讓自己底氣足一些：  
「我想再教你泡一次咖啡...你再聽一次，做一次可以嗎？」  
「...好的。」  
大平的聲音低低的，好像有些沮喪。  
兩人不發一語的做著各自的事情，直到晚上九點，金城送走最後一位客人，將營業中的牌子轉到了背面。

「要煮哪種咖啡？」  
大平問著，不看金城的眼底透出些許的緊張。金城想了想，踏步去後頭的儲藏櫃，拿出一個紅色的袋子。「這是Tazza D’oro，義大利的咖啡。」  
金城舀了一勺咖啡豆到磨豆機，這咖啡並不便宜，他也是很偶爾有活動或是要招待熟人才會拿出來用：  
「它來自中南美洲，是混合八種中南美洲的咖啡豆，能用濾掛式、摩卡壺，也能用義式咖啡機煮，但我推薦使用手沖式。」  
金城手把手的教大平，見他磨豆的方式與姿勢不對，便站到他身後握住他的手，輕聲說該如何磨、磨到什麼大小。他比大平略高一些，垂眼的時候只瞥得到對方的瀏海，見不著他的眼，也見不著他盈滿眼底的緊張：  
「要順時鐘磨，腰再彎一些...對，就是這樣。」  
金城靠在大平身後一步一步的指示，熱水煮開時，他掏出溫度計，測大平煮好的熱水。  
「最佳的溫度在84～94度左右，不要太多，也不要太少...95°C，這樣就還可以，但再超出就不行。」  
小狗兒垂著眼點點頭，金城將溫度計放一旁，站到大平身前準備第一次注水，示意他蹲下來看。  
「像這樣，盡量接近咖啡，不要太快...」  
他說的很慢，動作也慢，沒注意到趴在桌邊的小狗兒悄悄抬頭看他的側顏，然後又迅速的低下頭。全部教完一次後，他將咖啡端給大平：  
「這樣會了嗎，祥生？」  
「嗯、嗯...」  
「喝喝看。」  
金城靠著吧台，露出一道淺淺的微笑看著大平端起咖啡喝了口，緊接著雙眼放光的看向他，隨後愣在那。  
「很、很好喝...」  
「...你怎麼臉這麼紅？」  
「沒、沒事...那個、sky君，如果教完的話，我能先走了嗎...？」  
「可以是可以...但你臉怎麼這麼紅？發燒？」  
金城往前一步，額靠額的量體溫，然後他注意到了。  
在大平的瀏海下，那雙濕漉漉的眼底藏盡各種情緒，害羞、驚喜、錯愕...還有那麼一丟丟他不懂的情緒。  
「沒有...」  
「你耳朵怎麼也紅了？」  
手撩開大平的髮絲，金城瞥見他的耳朵也紅的不像話，心底深處閃過點什麼。  
「...我沒事的！那個，我、明天會好好煮熱水的，不會讓溫度有偏差的！先走了！」  
目送著人一溜煙的跑掉，金城一怔，腦袋裡回放著對方濕漉漉的眼跟紅紅的耳朵，突然冒出一個念頭。  
「如果，碰他的紅耳朵...他的反應會很可愛吧...」  
想完的下一秒，他就覺得好像不太對。  
「為什麼會對大平有這種想法...」  
金城伸手摸著左胸膛，感覺心跳好快，快的好像有什麼呼之欲出。  
「... 1°C...是到目前沒有偏差太多的一次...」  
金城想著大平總是垂眸不看他的模樣，有些想知道為什麼這次溫度就沒有偏差太多，以及...他那濕漉漉的眼底是不是都跟剛才一樣，盈滿各種情緒。  
「明天問他原因吧...」  
金城喃喃著，起身去收拾東西準備回家，無視了沒有要減速的心跳。  
「1°C的溫差、心跳加速...為什麼呢？」  


END


End file.
